


Aesthetic Peacock Decomposed

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Roxas, how exactly do you feel about threeways? Think I can convince you to make out with big brother Sora?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetic Peacock Decomposed

**Author's Note:**

> Because obviously there had been nothing better for me to do last night at five in the morning my brain decided to latch onto the concept of Axel being completely fascinated by the fact that Roxas has a twin. And uh... it may or may not develop into Axel/Roxas/Sora.
> 
> So here, have a snippet.

"You have a _twin_?" is what Axel finally breathes, eyes wide and awed behind those godawful glasses he'd taken to wearing the week before. His breath clouds the air between them, little white tufts of not-smoke in the chill blanket of early morning. Roxas rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on the steering wheel- chances a glance over his shoulder to where Sora and Riku are still walking along the shoulder of this stretch of road. His brother is laughing, slumped against Riku and clutching his ribs as he shakes. Riku mostly just looks amused. Idly, Roxas wonders if his brother plans on skipping first period.  
  
Axel hums a question into the silence of the car and not for the first time, Roxas wishes that his radio weren't broken. He bites his lip and tears his gaze away from the fading silhouette of his brother- focuses instead on the faded gray asphalt and the pale double yellow lines. Axel is still staring at him with that _look_ in his eyes, the one he'd worn the night that he'd convinced Roxas that it was a good idea to go moshing on a school night- _the night before their midterms_.  
  
Roxas chances a glance away from the road, eyes skittering over toward Axel who's squinting at him as he fumbles around in his bag for his cigarettes. Carefully, he draws one out of the pack and puts it to his lips. He grins through a mouthful of smoke, gray trails seeping out through his clenched teeth and gestures with the pack wordlessly. Roxas grins back- waves off the promise of nicotine with a flick of his wrist.  
  
The rest of the drive passes in almost-silence, only broken by Axel humming some MSI song under his breath. Roxas is almost relieved when they pull up to the school, because not only has he probably escaped an incredibly awkward conversation about the merits of twins and what that means for their sex life but also because they've arrived before Axel can break into the guitar riff.  
  
But just as he's removing the key from the ignition Axel's breath washes up over the curve of his neck and the redhead's lips brush against his ear. "So Roxas, how exactly do you feel about threeways? Think I can convince you to make out with big brother Sora?" And Roxas is about to hiss an irritated _Fuck no_ , because really, Sora's his _brother_ for fuck's sake- but Axel uses that moment of distraction to slip a hand down Roxas' pants and lick a line down the column of his throat.  
  
So Roxas shudders and turns his head so he can slip his tongue into Axel's mouth, anything to make the talking stop. But Axel still mumbles his way through kisses, dirty words and a few choice phrases about his brother's lips that he just _knows_ should make him protest and pull away instead of pressing closer.  
  
The windows are starting to fog up around them and he has moments to be grateful that he'd parked in the most reclusive corner of the lot before Axel does something rather fantastic with his tongue that has Roxas choking on what was quite possibly a whimper.  
  
_Oh well, it's not like anyone does anything for the first three periods anyways._


End file.
